dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Time
is the two hundred eighty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventy-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Majin Buu is finally free from Babidi's control after killing him with a punch and goes on a rampage to celebrate using Flame Shower Breath and Innocence Express to destroy a city. During his rampage, he encounters a frightened Young Girl whom he finds attractive and asks her if she thinks he is attractive. The girl lies and says she does but cringes when he tells her to give him a kiss. Realizing she is lying, Buu spots a magazine and sees a picture of Barry Kahn and gets the idea to change his face to resemble Barry Kahn's in the hope she will find him more attractive, however the terrified girl still refuses to kiss him. Angered by her rejection, Buu calls her a stupid arrogant woman and turns her into caramel candy and eats her. He concludes that it will be boring until the strong guy Goku promised comes and destroys the city with his Angry Explosion deciding that annihilating the Earth should be fun enough until then. Piccolo and Goku are watching the destruction from The Lookout, with Piccolo curses himself for being stupid in thinking that Majin Buu would do nothing. Goku points out Buu doesn't plan ahead and just enjoys destruction, which he considers to be the worst thing about him. Piccolo comments that if Majin Buu wanted to he could easily destroy the planet and kill everyone in no time, though Goku thinks it is unlikely as Buu was excited when he told him someone stronger would come in two days and concludes that the Earth will be safe until then, though he feels sorry for the people of Earth. While they are talking Goku reveals that he probably only has an hour left of his remaining time on Earth, as the Super Saiyan 3 form used up most of his energy. He also explains that it is something that should actually only be used in Other World as it uses way too much energy and exhausts the user completely in a place where time flows like Earth. Piccolo suggests having Dende restore his energy, but Goku refuses as there is another reason he wants to go back to Other World (presumably to find out if Gohan is really dead). Suddenly, Fortuneteller Baba appears and says Goku has only 30 minutes left and that he should getting ready to return. Before Goku leaves, Piccolo asks Goku if he could have defeated Majin Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, and Goku reveals he is unsure as Majin Buu's strength is over the charts and thinks its very likely he would have lost against Buu. Piccolo asks why Goku doesn't go out and try it if he is unsure, though Goku reminds Piccolo of the energy issue and points out that as he is no longer a part of this world, it would be best to step back and leave the fight to next generation as you never know when an even stronger opponent will appear. Goku also admits their taking a risk but with super prodigies like Goten and Trunks he thinks it is worth a try. Piccolo tells Goku to give Gohan his regards when he sees him in Other World, causing Goku to say he thinks the worst thing Gohan about being dead is that he isn't able to see Piccolo anymore. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, Gohan continues training with the Z Sword with Shin commenting that he was able to wield the Z Sword in such as small amount of time. Gohan remembers that his father continued to train in the afterlife and that he has to become stronger even if just a little bit as Majin Buu is still alive. Back at the Lookout, Trunks finally returns with the Dragon Radar. With little time remaining, Goku and Piccolo begin teaching Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance. Goku is surprised to find Goten and Trunks are more obedient and respectful than before, causing Piccolo to comment that it seems Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation had been helpful with motivating them into cooperating as well. Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Sacred World of the Kai Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters